Poción para dormir
by miss all sunday
Summary: Umi busca a Gurú Clef para pedirle disculpas ¿Pero qué pasó después?  basado en el capítulo del anime


_Saludos,_

_Este es el primer fic que hago sobre esta serie que adoro desde pequeña. Está basado en los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada, en la célebre escena donde Umi/Marina busca la compañía de Gurú Clef para pedirle perdón. La primera parte será fiel al anime._

_Ahora sí, el fic._

_Las Guerras Mágicas no me pertenece, este escrito sólo tiene fines de entretener._

**Poción para dormir**

Las chicas habían regresado, no podía negar que estaba feliz, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraban Céfiro y sus habitantes no le daban permiso de disfrutar tan inesperado y hermoso acontecimiento. Su semblante reflejaba cierta angustia y esta se intensificaba al tiempo que miraba la tormenta que se posaba sobre el gran castillo.

El mago se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia familiar al otro lado de la puerta, era raro que alguien anduviera por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche. Movió su gran báculo para abrir las puertas de la amplia habitación y toparse con el rostro de Umi.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? -Le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, así es. –Respondió tímidamente.

En su interior había cierta sorpresa por la presencia y el comportamiento de la guerrera del agua. Hubo un extraño silencio cuando sus miradas se encontraron mientras los truenos seguían retumbando en el lugar.

-Gurú Clef ¿Me dejas pasar un momento?

Ya no pudo ocultar su asombro, su mirada se ablandó repentinamente y una gentil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Claro.

Convocó una silla flotante para la chica, algo le decía que estaría largo rato en su compañía. Umi agradeció el detalle del joven de baja estatura y tomó asiento. Todavía se le percibía nerviosismo por el tono de su voz y el ligero temblor en sus manos. Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente haciendo que el hechicero refugiara la vista otra vez en la terrible tormenta.

-¿Dime dónde están Fuu y Hikaru?

-Durmiendo, eso supongo.

Otro momento de silencio. Era preocupante que la guerrera con el carácter más fuerte y contundente del trío se guardara palabras de esa forma, esta no era la misma Umi que en el pasado le había levantado del suelo con todo y capa y hecho perder los estribos con increíble facilidad.

-Iré a traerte una poción para que puedas dormir, espera aquí.

-¡Espera! -Apenas dio un par de pasos la chica le detuvo.-Es que yo….yo.

Definitivamente la dueña de Ceres estaba diferente, se dio la vuelta y le miró con curiosidad y algo de preocupación ¿Qué estaba perturbando a una chica tan fuerte como ella?

-Yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería disculparme contigo.-Soltó al fin.

-¿Disculparte?-Ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

-La primera vez que llegamos a Céfiro no pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que te importaba este maravilloso mundo, así que no tomé muy en serio lo que dijiste. Actué como una irresponsable.

-¡Umi!

Clef era un hombre que había vivido más que suficiente como para no dejarte impresionar fácilmente por algo, pero aquellas palabras lo habían dejado simplemente pasmado.

-Quería disculparme desde hace mucho tiempo, después de regresar a nuestro mundo jamás olvidé aquella resolución de la Princesa y de cómo aún después de haberte convertido en piedra jamás te rendiste y yo no podría…

El seguía escuchándola atentamente, no se esperaba algo así de Umi, no porque no tuviera el corazón o los sentimientos para ello, sino por el valor que ella tenía para plantarse frente a él y abrirle su corazón de forma sincera. Por otro lado, no le veía sentido que viniera a disculparse, después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar a esas jovencitas, era él y el pueblo de Céfiro los que deberían acercárseles y agradecerles infinitamente por esa segunda oportunidad de hacer sus vidas.

-Al principio te guardé mucho rencor por haber tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, sé que soy una tonta. Por favor, discúlpame.

Estaba dolido y conmovido al mismo tiempo, a pesar de su edad, no era capaz de ver a la chica como la niña que vino del otro mundo completamente asustada e histérica. Las batallas y el sufrimiento de la guerra con Zagato la obligaron a madurar de forma abrupta y dolorosa y ahora era él quien sentía la gran necesidad de hablarle y confesarse.

-Umi, no tienes nada de qué disculparte.

-¿Ah?

-Cualquiera se habría sentido igual al ser traído aquí sin ninguna advertencia y obligado a estar en una guerra de la que no se forma parte. No tienes de qué disculparte querida Umi.

-Gurú Clef.

-Soy yo quien les debe disculpas.-Expresó con pesar y un tono de voz increíblemente suave que ella jamás había escuchado de él.

-No les expliqué completamente las consecuencias de convertirse en Guerreras Mágicas y Zagato me convirtió en piedra, dejándoles a ustedes sin ninguna ayuda.

-¡No! No digas eso. Tú nos ayudaste enormemente a través de la telepatía y también nos diste a Mokona, sabemos que diste lo mejor de ti.

Umi sentía un intenso dolor en su pecho que no podía explicar. Si Clef hubiese aceptado las disculpas, su sufrimiento se habría mitigado un poco, pero ahora su ser se sentían rebosante de todos los sentimientos encontrados que le invadían en ese momento.

-Querida niña de otro mundo. Como Guerrera Mágica has salvado al maravilloso mundo de Céfiro, doy las gracias de volver a verlas y jamás olvidaré todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

En ese pequeño instante, ocurrió algo que movió el corazón de la chica con violencia. El mago más poderoso de Céfiro le tomó de las manos.

-En esta próxima batalla deben pensar en cuidarse de sí mismas, usen la magia que les di y las armas de Presea para protegerse de cualquier peligro.

Él le sonreía con genuino afecto y le miraba a los ojos. Ella no fue capaz de articular palabra, el comportamiento de Gurú Clef en esos momentos le había dejado desarmada. Si otros la vieran, dirían que se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla en pan.

Lentamente el pequeño mago retiró sus manos de las de Umi, su sonrisa se había vuelto más amplia y relajada al punto de hacer olvidar por segundos, que era un hombre que superaba los quinientos años de edad.

-Y ahora te daré la poción para dormir. Quiero que la bebas y te vayas a la cama.

Era la primera vez que alguien diferente a sus padres y a sus dos amigas le hablaba de una manera tan dulce. Había pasado de una angustiante tristeza a una feliz serenidad tan solo por las palabras y los gentos de aquél hombre de baja estatura y gran temple.

-Gracias Gurú Clef. Muchas gracias.

Y así, se encaminó hacia la sala contigua conectada a través de la pequeña puerta que estaba al otro extremo de la gran sala. Dejó a Umi sola con sus pensamientos y a él con una grata sensación en su interior.

No podía creer todo lo que la guerrera le había confesado, en verdad las chicas habían salido muy heridas tras su último viaje y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa a pesar de haberse disculpado.

-_Podría pedir perdón toda una vida y nunca sería suficiente._-Pensó al entrar al pequeño cuarto donde guardaba sus artículos mágicos y demás menesteres.

El estante con brebajes y pociones se elevaba hasta el techo y sabiéndose de memoria donde estaba cada objeto, sólo le bastó mover un poco más su gran báculo para que un pequeño y delgado frasco de color plata flotara hasta sus manos. Colocó agua en lo que parecía ser una tetera muy exótica para los ojos de alguien de la Tierra, el curioso utensilio empezó a flotar y brillar intensamente. Cuando el líquido estuvo en la temperatura correcta, regresó a posarse sobre la gran mesa donde siempre descansaba. Clef sacó un poco del contenido del pequeño frasco para echarlo al fondo de una elegante taza blanca y su mente seguía reflexionando sobre lo de hace minutos.

Lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto es que él también, de cierta manera, le había guardado rencor a la chica. Pero a diferencia de ella su motivo era realmente estúpido, tanto así, que no parecía venir de alguien de su edad, experiencia y sabiduría.

El día que se conocieron, realmente se sintió molesto y sumamente ofendido por la manera en que la guerrera del agua se le había dirigido. Aún guardaba fresco en su memoria cuando ella lo señaló como un niño y lo elevó del suelo con sus dos manos e insospechada fuerza bruta. Nadie nunca en todo Céfiro, ni siquiera Presea que era la persona de mayor confianza para él, le había tratado de esa forma.

El siempre fue un hombre tranquilo y reflexivo, paciente, sabio y de buenos modales, pocas personas lo han visto realmente enfadado. Ni Mokona había podido hacerle perder la paciencia y a Umi sólo le había tomado segundos.

En esos momentos detestó a la guerrera con toda su alma, había herido su orgullo que, de ser proporcional a su tamaño, seguramente sería tan alto como Ráfaga.

Le había faltado el respeto ¿Pero qué iba a saber ella? Su enfado se había ido tan rápido como había venido, pero jamás se imaginó que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ella lo buscara y demostrara su arrepentimiento de una manera tan inesperada; con palabras tan honesta s y puras que hicieron que algo en su pecho se quebrara.

-Y pensar que hasta la golpee con mi báculo, hasta dudé que fuera una Guerrera Mágica. Supongo que yo también me comporté como un tonto.-Dijo para sí mismo mientras servía el agua caliente sobre la taza.-Ya está listo.

Hizo flotar la bebida caliente con su pequeño plato hasta la puerta y luego se detuvo dudoso.

-_Creo que sería mejor si se lo entrego en sus manos_.-Pensó.

La pequeña puerta se abrió y el mago avanzó hacia la chica con la taza en sus manos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa relajada dejando entrever que estaba más tranquila.

-Disculpa si me tardé un poco.

Umi negó con la cabeza.-Para nada.

Gurú Clef dio un par de pasos más y colocó lo que parecía un simple té caliente en las manos de la joven.

-Muchas gracias.

-Está algo caliente.

Umi se deleitó con el dulce aroma de la bebida por unos segundos antes de beber el primer sorbo. Gurú Clef seguía de pie a su lado, observándola hacer cada movimiento, cada gesto, cómo cerraba los ojos, cómo movía su larga y azul cabellera cuando se erguía para tomar el contenido de la taza. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de detallar a la guerrera siendo ella misma, sin batallas, sin armaduras, sin armas.

-_Su cuerpo es esbelto y frágil, su rostro es delicado y lleno de juventud, su cabello se ve tan suave. Es increíble que ella y las chicas hayan podido salvar este mundo y seguir con vida, realmente es un milagro._

-Esto es increíble.-Dijo Umi de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Exclamó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Esto sabe igual a la manzanilla.-Expresó sorprendida y feliz. Como la Umi de siempre.

-¿Manzanilla? Nunca había escuchado esa palabra, supongo que te refieres a algo de tu mundo.

-Es una hierba aromática que se da en la tierra, tiene unas flores muy pequeñas y delicadas. Nosotros solemos hacer infusiones con ella cuando tenemos dolor de estómago, pero realmente sirve para muchas cosas.

-¿En serio? Eso es realmente interesante ¿Y en verdad es el mismo sabor?

-Es casi idéntico, sólo es algo amargo pero su sabor es reconfortante.-Levantó la taza y siguió bebiendo.

Clef sonrió aliviado, todo parecía indicar que la melancolía de Umi se había desvanecido.

-Esta poción está hecha de una hierba también.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué coincidencia!

-Está hecho con los pétalos de una flor llamada Allina, no se parece en nada a la planta que has descrito pero es bastante hermosa. Crecen mucho en el perímetro del bosque que bordea el castillo.

-Es increíble que una flor de Céfiro sepa igual a una planta tan común de mi mundo.-Dijo alegre con sus ánimos ya recuperados.-Me gustaría poder ver una.

-Yo solía ir a un campo de allinas que se encontraba en la entrada del Bosque del Silencio, cuando la Princesa Esmeralda vivía podía ir hasta allá y maravillarme con la belleza de la naturaleza. Era casi como mi lugar preferido, donde escapaba cuando estaba cansado de tanto pensar.

Umi pudo notar el tono nostálgico del mago más poderoso de Céfiro.

-No debí dejar que nada de esto pasara…-Soltó de repente.

-Guru Clef…

-Después de Zagato, yo era quien mejor conocía a la Princesa, la vi crecer y convertirse en el pilar. Presencié sus rezos para que las flores de este mundo siempre fueran hermosas.

La joven guardó silencio. Ella se había desahogado primero y él había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, ahora lo correcto era dar oídos a lo que agobiaba al pequeño hombre.

-En el fondo siempre supe que el sistema del pilar no era factible, que una sola persona cargara con el peso de todo este mundo era algo cruel y egoísta. Algo me decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algún día todo fallara pero por más que busqué, no pude encontrar una solución. Latis se fue a otros planetas buscando su propio método para acabar con el sufrimiento de su hermano y la Princesa….pero yo me quedé aquí.

La guerrera abrió más los ojos dejando en espera el último sorbo de la poción. El hombre que estaba a su lado guardaba tanto dolor como ella y sus amigas. Verlo así hizo que el pecho se le encogiera otra vez, era horrible saber que el mago no podía expresar sus angustias libremente. Se imaginaba que alguien de su posición, siempre debía estar con la mente fría y serena para enfrentar los problemas de Céfiro, ser el punto de apoyo del pilar y de los seres más importantes de ese mundo ¿Pero quién era el apoyo de Clef cuando estaba sólo? ¿Quién escuchaba sus dudas?

Ahora se daba cuenta que uno de los seres con mayor voluntad y poder de Céfiro era muy solitario, su vida se basaba en el trabajo, responsabilidades y sacrificio. Después de Esmeralda, él llevaba la mayor carga, su vida no era nada fácil.

-Tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Sin ti, estoy segura que la tragedia de Esmeralda y Zagato hubiese sido más dura. Si no hubieses estado allí, ella no habría tenido con quién hablar de sus problemas.

Hubo un silencio y Clef le dio la espalda.

-Yo le dije a la Princesa que nadie la culparía por pensar en su propia felicidad, que todos seguiríamos a su lado…pero prefirió morir, no me dejó buscar más alternativas. He vivido tanto, he conseguido tantos poderes y conocimientos y sólo logré ser un poco más que un espectador. No me di cuenta del grado de su tristeza a pesar de conocerla desde niña, no pude evitar que ellos dos murieran… y les he causado un profundo dolor a ustedes tres. Eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme.

Sin esperar a más palabras, Umi extendió su mano y tomó la del mago para jalarlo hacia ella y verle a la cara.

-No creo que pueda haber forma de predecir el destino de las personas.

-Umi…

-En nuestro mundo no vivimos mucho tiempo, pero se sabe que sin importar los años que tengas y la experiencia que acumules, no hay manera de saber cuál de todos los caminos es el mejor o cuál respuesta es la correcta. Es verdad, Hikaru, Fuu y yo nos pusimos muy tristes por Esmeralda, pero cumplimos su deseo. Y aunque ninguno de nosotros aceptaba esa respuesta, la verdad es que por primera vez ella decidió su destino. Podrías haber llegado a los mil años y el resultado no hubiese sido diferente.

Clef le miró atónito, pudo confirmar que la madurez de Umi superaba sus expectativas. También estaba impresionado de su propio comportamiento, acababa de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos por primera vez y se los había confiado a la chica de azul ¿En qué momento dejó que eso pasara? No es que le pareciera malo, pero se sentía raro, se sentía vulnerable. Alguien de su posición debía cuidarse de las palabras que salían por su boca.

-Siento mucho haber sacado el tema de las flores y las allinas y todo eso…

El chico sacudió su cabeza haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos.-No, fui yo quien inició todo y a decir verdad, ese campo de flores siempre me hacía feliz sin importar lo que pasara… supongo que Latis tenía razón y en verdad necesito de unas vacaciones.

-Je je. No es mala idea.

Miró avergonzado hacia el suelo por unos instantes, dejó que su báculo se suspendiera en el aire y tomó la mano de Umi que aún lo sostenía.

-No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, pero te agradezco por escucharme, me siento mucho mejor ahora, en serio.-Volvió a sonreír como la edad que representaba su aspecto.-Esta noche tú has hecho más por mí que yo por ti.

-No digas eso. Tu eres mi amigo también Gurú Clef.-Contestó feliz y retornando a su ánimo de antes.

No pudo evitar mirar sus manos tomando la suya, a pesar de ser bajo de estatura y con un aspecto contrario a su edad, podía sentir fuerza en ellas. Las manos del mago eran muy varoniles, firmes y cálidas, Gurú Clef era todo un hombre. Y pensar que al principio lo había confundido con un niño. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo repentinamente al recordar ese hecho.

-Umi.

-¿Ah?

-No he vuelto a buscar allinas desde la crisis con Zagato y quisiera regresar a ese lugar cuando esta nueva amenaza termine.

-¡Eso sería perfecto! Te prometo que las chicas y yo haremos todo lo posible para que Céfiro vuelva a ser el de antes aún sin pilar.-Exclamó emocionada.

-En ese caso, cuando todo esto llegue a su fin ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. La guerrera del agua hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos una invitación como esa de parte de Gurú Clef. Nuevamente su ser interno se movió de forma violenta y contundente, sentía que su rostro se calentaba más de lo debido. A pesar del impacto de tales palabras, no se detuvo a pensar para darle una respuesta.

-Sí. Me gustaría mucho.-Luego dirigió su mirada hacia su taza casi vacía intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Bueno, después de todo me dijiste que deseabas ver cómo son esas flores ¿Verdad? Tal vez te sorprenda su aspecto la primera vez.

-Ja ja ja. Es cierto, eso dije aunque…-Levantó tímidamente su mirada hacia Clef.-Creo que no sería la primera vez que me sorprendiera del aspecto de algo al verlo por vez primera.

Gurú Clef se quedó completamente fuera de base ante la declaración de la chica. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a su primer encuentro en Céfiro? Definitivamente ya estaba imaginando cosas por la falta de sueño y el exceso de estrés.

-Y prometo que esta vez seré educada y me portaré bien.

Y con eso concluyó que no se estaba imaginando nada. Ella tampoco había olvidado ese momento que fue tan extraño como crucial en sus vidas. El tono que Umi había usado en esa última frase sonó con cierta picardía y sumado al comentario del día en que se conocieron, hicieron que se le subieran los colores a sus setecientos cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

Umi no se dio cuenta de esa reacción tan inusual en Gurú Clef, repentinamente su cuerpo se sintió pesado y sin energía. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante sin retirar su mano del agarre del mago.

-Creo que la poción ya te está haciendo efecto. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Sí, creo que ya es tiempo.-Dijo en un susurro que revelaba el sueño que había empezado a consumirla.

Retiró la taza con su pequeño plato haciéndolos flotar hacia la habitación de donde habían salido.

Dentro de su letargo, Umi se alarmó al sentir mayor cercanía del cuerpo del mago que empezaba a rodearla con sus brazos.

-¡E..espera! ¿Qué haces?

-No soy Ráfaga o Latis, pero mi cuerpo es lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarte.-Expresó como si nada.

-¡¿Qué qué? ¡Pero aunque sea delgada soy muy pesada!-Exclamó roja hasta las orejas.

-Mi capa y mi báculo son inmensamente pesados, créeme, no será gran cosa.-Contestó tranquilo y confiado.- Agárrate de mí.

Y con increíble facilidad la levantó del asiento. La joven se abrazó a él y hundió su cara ruborizada en la espesa cabellera del Clef.

La puerta de la gran sala se abrió y el hechicero caminaba a paso seguro por los pasillos del castillo mientras su gran báculo lo seguía flotando en el aire. Umi por su parte, sentía que el rostro le exploraría, nunca en su vida la habían llevado en brazos, sólo de niña su padre la colocaba en sus hombros, pero esto era algo completamente distinto. Se sentía distinto.

-Me da mucha pena todo esto.

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma de llevarte hasta tu habitación, no me había fijado que quedaba tan lejos.

Había un silencio agradable, sólo podía escuchar los pasos de Clef y su propia respiración. Un extraño y nuevo sentimiento crecía en su pecho mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo del hombre que la llevaba hasta su cuarto, el olor de su cabello, la fuerza de sus brazos.

-Me siento como una princesa.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh?...ah…es que creo que ya estamos cerca. La siguiente puerta es la mía.

Salvada por la campana.

-Menos mal que aún estás despierta, casi paso de largo.

No podía dejar que Clef la dejara en su cama, pensar en ello le daba demasiada pena aunque la idea realmente le fascinaba.

-Creo que podré caminar hasta mi cama.

-Bien.

La bajó con lentitud para que no se mareara. La guerrera abrió la puerta, dio un par de pasos hacia el interior y se giró hacia el caballero que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Muchas gracias otra vez Gurú Clef.

-Todo lo contrario, gracias por hacerme compañía Umi. Espero que podamos hacer el paseo que acordamos.

-Será una cita.-Sentención con suavidad.

-¿Eh?

Al notar que había vuelto a dejar al chico un poco descolocado, se apresuró a cerrar el asunto o estaría perdida.

-Buenas noches Gurú Clef. Que descanses.

-…Buenas noches Umi.

Cerró la puerta y el mago se quedó sólo. El báculo regresó a su mano derecha y emprendió el camino hacia su propia habitación con una agradable sensación en su corazón.

-Mi querida niña de otro mundo ya no es una niña, ahora es una joven madura y fuerte.-Pensó mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y su corazón estaba en paz, no había duda en que la presencia de la guerrera lo había movido de buena manera, tal vez más que sólo buena. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que tenía un momento tan íntimo con alguien, esa noche se había puesto demasiado extraña pero estaba especialmente feliz.

-También ha crecido un poco, está más alta, luce más adulta...

Y más hermosa. Pero eso último no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Se despojó de su pesada capa y de sus numerosas joyas y talismanes, se arrojó a la gran cama y suspiró.

- Algo me dice que hoy sí podré dormir a pesar de la tormenta. Buenas noches Umi.

Y con este último pensamiento, se durmió al instante.

Y Umi, en su habitación, abrazaba la almohada siendo presa total del sueño. Durante meses, las pesadillas sobre sus antiguas batallas habían invadido sus noches y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, podía dormir en paz y tener un hermoso sueño gracias a esa dulce poción para dormir.

**Fin.**

_Esto estaba pensado como un one-shot pero tal vez, dependiendo de mi tiempo y de mi creatividad, pueda continuarlo. Sé que aquí hay muchos fans de esta pareja (yo particularmente adoro a esos dos, juntos o separados) Y esta es mi respuesta a lo que pudo haber pasado en ese capítulo y que no nos mostraron._

_Espero haber respetado las personalidades de los personajes, creo que eso es lo más complicado en un fic._

_Por cierto, el nombre de "Allina" lo saqué de la palabra "Manzanilla" al revés._

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
